Strings On That Old Guitar
by M14Mouse
Summary: The girls set up Clare on a date. Date didn't turn out well but the person she met made it worth it.


Strings On That Old Guitar

By: M14Mouse

Summary: The girls set up Clare on a date. Date didn't turn out well but the person she met made it worth it.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Clare wanted to scratch her hair so badly.

They put this stuff in her hair that made it hard as a rock. She had to fight the impulse because Vida, Leelee and Madison worked so hard on her hair…on everything. They put this funny stuff on her face called make up. Then they took her shopping and helped picked out clothes. There were so many pieces of fabrics and styles. It left her in wonder. Then that afternoon, they spent hours in her room picking out and trying on clothes.

It was nice. She never got to do these things when she was younger. It was always different with Undonna. It wasn't a bad thing. It was just different with spells and protecting the Rootcore. There wasn't time for dress up and make up. It doesn't bother her even now. But now when she looked in the mirror, she was pretty.

She felt pretty.

Now, she wanted her date to show up. Maybe, this would be worth it. Maybe, it would tell her that this wasn't a bad idea. She shouldn't have let the others talk her into one of these blind dates. It felt strange and she wanted to go back home. She glanced at the crowd around her. She wished that she could enjoy the show as much as the crowd. She watched as the children were running around and people were singing to the songs. There were couples holding hands and people taking pictures. It looked liked so much fun.

She sighed.

Maybe, she should give up and go home.

"Hey…is anyone sitting here? I just need it for a moment to rest," A voice said beside her.

She turned her attention to the stranger and smiled a little.

"Sure," She said.

"Thanks!" He said.

She glanced ahead for a moment then glanced back. He was short with black hair and tanned skin. He wore a T-shit with some strange name on it…maybe, it was one of those bands that was playing tonight. She wasn't sure. She stared for a moment. He looked familiar.

"Did you just finish playing on the stage?" She said as she waved her hand.

"Yes. A friend of mine needed a back up guitarist got sick. Poor guy got a stomach bug. So, he called me and I was in the area. So, why not, dude?"

Her eyes widened slightly.

"That is amazing. I could never get up on the stage like that."

He laughed.

"Do you want something?" He said as he leaned over.

"What?" She said as she leaned over herself.

"First time that I was on stage, I couldn't speak."

"Really?"

"Yup. Although, I did better than bro, he threw up in the bathroom."

She giggled.

"But once, I got over it. I really enjoyed it. I get this little rush of excitement when I get on the stage."

She nodded. She understood. She got the same way when she got a spell or a potion right. It was a great feeling.

"So, what is a pretty girl like you sitting here by yourself doing?" He said.

She felt her face turn red.

"I got set up on a blind date by some friends. The guy never came," She said.

"Man…that sucks."

She nodded. She felt an uncomfortable silence fill the air. She needed to say something.

"So…you are musician?" She asked.

"No…that is part time gig that I do from time to time. To pay the bills. I am a travel writer slash travel agent. In order words, I visit a lot of places to get the scoop on the best places to travel."

"That sounds so exciting."

"It is. There is a lot of paperwork but it is nice to travel. So, what do you do?"

"Well…I am a sorceress."

He blinked for a moment. She was afraid that he was going to react badly or something.

"That is awesome! Dude…my bro is a ninja. Well…kind of not a ninja…more of a ninja monk. It is complicated." He said with a grin.

She giggled softly.

"That is kind of cool."

His grin got bigger.

She shot out her hand in front of her.

"My name is Clare."

He took it and shook it.

"My name is Luan. My friends call me Lu. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"It is nice to meet you too," She said with a smile.

-MFMFMF-

"…And he taught me how to play on his guitar. It was Mary has a Little Lamb but it was so much fun." She babbled to Madison and Vida.

"I am glad that you had a good time even if it wasn't with the guy we set you up with," Madison said.

"Don't worry. I am going to find out what happened," Vida added.

"Oh, don't worry. You guys will get to meet him before he leaves! You guys will love him," She said.

"Where is he going?" Madison asked.

"Back to work. He was covering for a friend who got sick."

"That is sweet of him."

She smiled brightly. She couldn't wait for her friends to meet Luan.

This was the best non-blind date ever!

End

A/N: Read and Review if you wish.


End file.
